Bayangannya
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx SBRL. Sirius ngantuk, tapi gak bisa tidur. Maka Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rekreasi dan ternyata Ia bertemu Remus di sana. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? pasti ketebak lahh


**Bayangannya**

By : Remus Black

Sirius tidak bisa tidur.

Dia sudah mencoba segala cara, salah satunya adalah menghitung domba. Bukannya mengantuk, Ia malah ketagihan untuk menghitung dan mulai mengganti domba-domba tersebut dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti Mandrake, Pixie, Banshee, bahkan Manusia Serigala.

Manusia Serigala?

Sirius menatap langit-langit sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah ranjang Remus yang terletak persis di sebelah ranjangnya. Aneh sekali, anak itu tidak ada di ranjangnya. Padahal ini bukan malam bulan purnama.

Sirius menggaruk kepalanya, pikiran ini membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur kalau sudah menyangkut soal Remus. Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh, namun nampaknya Sirius agak terobsesi dengan anak berambut coklat itu.

Dia kemana ya?

Sirius memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam Peta Perampok. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah James yang sedang tidur-mangap.

"Accio Peta!" desisnya pelan. Ia sudah biasa mengucapkan mantra tanpa bersuara keras.

Peta Perampok melayang pelan menuju Sirius.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku orang tak berguna"

Gambar di Peta mulai terlihat, dengan tidak sabaran Sirius mencari-cari label 'Remus Lupin' ketika denah Hogwarts sudah sepenuhnya muncul di atas perkamen usang itu.

Itu dia, di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Kira-kira sedang apa dia? Sayangnya Peta Perampok tidak dilengkapi deskripsi mengenai kegiatan orang-orang yang namanya muncul di Peta.

Tapi masa bodohlah. Yang penting sekarang Ia punya kerjaan lain selain menatap langit-langit dan berharap ada peri tidur yang akan meniupkan bubuk-tidur untuknya. Ia memakai sandal tidurnya lalu bergegas menuju Ruang Rekreasi.

Remus, duduk di sofa, masih memakai piamanya. Ia sedang membaca buku setebal seribu halaman saja, saudara-saudara, dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sirius di situ. Masih menunduk memandang bukunya, Remus merasakan sofa itu berguncang sedikit.

"Halo, Remus" sapa Sirius ramah.

"Hai" balasnya, "Belum tidur rupanya?"

Sirius tertawa pelan, "kau sendiri?"

"Lagi pengen baca buku" kata Remus sambil menunjukkan buku berjudul _Muggle Manja Group: Sebuah Trilogi_ karangan Gilderoy Lockhart, "tanggung, nih... 1000 halaman lagi kok"

Sirius ber-_hoek_ pelan, "kalau baru mulai baca bukan tanggung namanya!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur..." Remus mengaku akhirnya, Ia menoleh ke arah Sirius dengan mata merah dan berair. Lalu Ia mengucek matanya.

"Hei, jangan dikucek—" sergah Sirius sambil meraih tangan Remus, "kata ibunya James, struktur mata kita sangat lembut dan—"

"Sudahlah" Remus menepis tangan Sirius, "pembicaraan kita aneh sekali, tahu..."

Sirius menyandarkan diri ke sofa. Remus memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali membuka bukunya.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Remus kepada Sirius.

"Tidak bisa tidur" jawab Sirius sambil menguap, "tapi aku mengantuk..."

"Ya—tidurlah! Susah amat..." kata Remus seadanya. Aneh sekali anak ini, pikirnya.

"Tidak bisaa!" raung Sirius, beberapa lukisan yang sedang tertidur tersentak bangun. Remus menabok lengannya.

"DIAM!"

Sirius mengaduh kesakitan. Tak disangka Remus punya kekuatan menabok super seperti ini.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di situ, Moony?" tanya Sirius sambil menunjuk paha Remus.

Remus tersenyum, "boleh, kok...", lalu Ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika Sirius sudah akan memiringkan badan hendak bersandar, "...kalau buku ini sudah mengenai kepalamu!"

Senyum Sirius sudah lenyap sepenuhnya. Ia memandang Remus, lalu menabok pahanya.

"ADUH!" Remus menjerit. Sirius menjulurkan lidahnya dan melipat lengan sambil menggerutu.

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya bunyi keletakan api dari perapian yang terdengar.

Sirius menguap. Betapa tidak enaknya berada dalam situasi seperti ini, Ia sangat mengantuk, hanya saja tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk pergi tidur.

Ia bengong beberapa saat saking ngantuknya. Lalu Ia melihat sesuatu hal yang sangat—aneh, tepat di sebelahnya.

Bagian sofa yang tadi diduduki Remus, kini ditempati oleh anak gadis—yang setelah Sirius perhatikan, wajahnya mirip Remus. Gadis itu memakai piyama berwarna putih seperti yang barusan dipakai Remus, hanya saja gadis itu memakai celana pendek sebagai bawahan.

Rambutnya yang coklat panjang menjuntai anggun dari satu sisi di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Sirius terbelalak saat mencuri pandang ke arah kakinya, begitu sempurna, seperti kaki supermodel yang biasa Ia lihat di majalah fashion milik ibunya.

Lalu kemana Remus? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gadis ini—

Sirius mengerjap, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut karena mengantuk. Ia menoleh dan kembali menemukan Remus di sana. Sungguh ajaib, bagaimana mungkin?

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya dalam suara melamun.

Remus meletakkan bukunya dan mengernyit kepada Sirius, "siapa yang kau maksud, Padfoot?"

"Kau tahu, anak gadis..." kata Sirius tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan" ujar Remus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali membaca.

Aneh sekali, pikir Sirius, padahal sosoknya jelas sekali... Begitu solid, begitu nyata, begitu indah.

Sirius membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangannya, lama sekali. Rupanya hal ini membuat Remus khawatir, jangan-jangan dia sakit... Remus menandai halaman yang barusan Ia baca dan menggeser posisinya mendekati Sirius, lalu Ia memegang pundak anak itu.

Sirius tersentak bangun dan menoleh. Gadis itu lagi, memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir, walau begitu Ia tetap cantik di mata Sirius.

Sirius memerhatikan gadis itu sekarang menggeser kaki makin mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu maju dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sirius, tangan paling hangat yang pernah dirasakannya. Sirius memejamkan mata menikmati setiap kehangatan meresap ke pori-porinya ketika didengarnya gadis itu bicara dalam suara laki-laki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sirius?"

Sirius tersentak sedikit, kini di hadapannya muncul Remus asli dengan posisi yang sama seperti gadis tadi.

"Kau—kau..." Sirius tergagap, "mana gadis tadi?"

"Gadis yang mana sih?!" Remus mengernyit. Nada suaranya aneh, seakan menginginkan Sirius untuk berhenti membicarakan tentang gadis ini. Sepertinya Ia sedikit merasa cemburu.

"Yang barusan—" Sirius menunjuk liar ke segala arah, "jangan memandangku seperti itu, Moony..."

Lalu nampaknya Sirius mengerti kenapa Ia terus-menerus melihat pemandangan yang aneh dari tadi. Mungkin karena Ia mengantuk.

"Dengar, Remus..." kata Sirius sambil duduk tegak dan mencengkram lengan Remus, "mungkin ini aneh... Tapi dari tadi aku melihat, er, sosok gadis yang... Wajahnya mirip kau"

"Yay..." Remus bergidik, "visualisasimu aneh sekali—"

"Bayangan ini muncul begitu saja!" desis Sirius, "sangat jelas, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang..."

Remus mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Saat aku merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa, sosok itu pasti muncul..."

"Makanya tidur" ujar Remus sambil menepuk-nepuk rambut Sirius.

"Tidak bisa!" kata Sirius tak sabaran, "kan sudah kubilang tadi—ehh,"

Tenggorokan Sirius seperti tercekat saat Ia kini melihat sosok gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu sedang—oh tidak... Ini tidak baik—membuka kancing piamanya satu persatu. Sirius dapat melihat lehernya, serta bagian atas dadanya. Ketika kancing berikutnya hendak dibuka yang nyaris membuat Sirius pingsan saking berdebarnya, Ia mendengar gadis itu berbicara dengan suara Remus.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa _membantumu tidur_..."

Sosok Remus kini muncul kembali dan—terima kasih, Merlin—kancing-kancingnya masih tertutup rapat.

Sirius mengerjap-ngerjap terlalu sering hingga pandangannya berkunang-kunang, "kau—kau bilang apa, Remus?"

"Yah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu tidur?" jawab Remus sambil angkat bahu, "kau tahu, membacakan cerita untukmu atau menyanyikan lagu nina bobo..."

Sirius menghela napas, tak disangka imajinasinya ternyata sampai ke situ. Tapi itu normal lah, pikirnya, untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menjalani masa puber seperti dirinya.

Namun jika ada anak laki-laki yang berfantasi tentang anak laki-laki pula... sepertinya kurang normal.

_Tidak, tidak, yang muncul kan sosok anak gadis._

Tapi tetap saja kau membayangkannya sebagai Remus, yang mana kita ketahui di sini adalah anak laki-laki.

_Itu spontanitas! Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kalau dia yang muncul kok..._

Spontanitas apanya? Kenapa juga harus Remus? Itu pasti muncul dari lubuk hati yang terdalam di bawah alam sadarmu. Kau menginginkannya. Kau tidak mungkin menyangkalnya.

_DIAM!_

Sementara Sirius sedang berjuang melawan pikiran-pikiran liar di dalam kepalanya, Remus mengernyit memandangnya seakan Sirius adalah seekor peri-rumah yang sedang minta gaji.

"Kau kenapa, Sirius? Dari tadi komat-kamit tak karuan—mph"

Bayangan itu muncul lagi dan kali ini Sirius ingin memastikan bahwa Ia sedang tidak berkhayal dengan cara... mencium sosok di depannya.

Ketika Sirius membuka mata, ternyata Remus-lah yang sekarang diciumnya. Bukan gadis yang dari tadi dilihatnya.

Sirius tersentak mundur dan mendorong Remus, "maaf, Remus... Kupikir kau, eh..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf sih? Aneh sekali kau ini..."

"Yah, pokoknya—anggap saja yang barusan, eh, tak pernah terjadi... Oke?" kata Sirius gelagapan tak jelas. Ia malu sekali, entah karena salah bertindak atau karena ada Remus di hadapannya.

Remus meletakkan buku di atas meja dan—malah dia yang sekarang maju dan mencium Sirius.

Sirius, yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang Remus sedang menciumnya, terus-terusan berharap dalam hati kalau ini bukanlah sekedar imajinasinya saja. Untuk memastikannya, Ia mencoba menyentuh wajah Remus di depannya.

Solid.

Lalu turun ke pundaknya.

Padat.

Dan Ia menjalankan jemarinya dan meraba sekitar bagian dada Remus, sementara anak itu terus menciuminya.

Namun kali ini Sirius agak ragu-ragu mengenai sosok di depannya. Karena walaupun dari tadi Sirius memperlakukannya seperti itu, sosok itu tidak menunjukan respon yang signifikan. Maka Sirius memutuskan untuk berbuat lebih jauh demi mendapatkan tanggapan dari sosok Remus di depannya: membuka kancing piamanya satu persatu.

Ternyata Remus memberikan respon berupa erangan dan menurunkan bibirnya menjelajahi leher Sirius, sementara anak berambut hitam itu telah berhasil membuka piamanya sampai bahu dan mendorongnya ke sofa.

Beberapa lukisan terbangun, beberapa ada yang memekik dan bergumam, "hei, bukankah itu anak keluarga Black? Lukisan Phineas Nigellus harus tahu tentang ini..."

"Remus, Remus..." kata Sirius, "hei, sudah, ini tidak baik"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih duduk di atasku?" kata Remus sambil terus memainkan kancing piama Sirius, "atau, kau sudah mengantuk ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, tuh..." katanya sambil duduk kembali dan membenarkan piamanya, "aku malah merasa lebih bangun daripada sebelumnya"

"Masih melihat gadis itu lagi?" Remus tertawa, Sirius ikut-ikutan tertawa dan menaboknya. Tampaknya mereka senang sekali tabok-tabokan.

"Yang aku herankan adalah" Sirius menatap langit-langit, tatapannya menerawang, "kenapa wajah gadis itu mirip kau ya?"

Remus tersenyum, "kenapa ya?—lagipula kenapa harus aku?"

"Yah, itu jelas 'kan," kata Sirius, kembali menatap Remus, "karena aku mencintaimu"

Remus tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menabok Sirius, "alasanmu aneh sekali, tahu"

Dan mereka terus melanjutkan percakapan aneh ini sampai sinar matahari masuk menyeruak di antara tirai-tirai jendela Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

_Tamat(?)_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Sebenarnya terinspirasi dari _saya_ sendiri yang berusaha untuk tidak tidur menjelang detik-detik pergantian tahun 2008.

Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya!


End file.
